


Show me what love is all about

by aloas



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fluff, Law is Oblivious, Luffy is probably smarter than canon, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and bad at feelings, the usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 13:15:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29171703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aloas/pseuds/aloas
Summary: If Law didn’t know how useless Luffy is when it comes to making plans, he would be complimenting Luffy’s mastermind for always knowing just the right way or the right time to catch Law unguarded.But Law knows that is not the case.So, he curses at the universe. Or fate. Or whatever deity out there that is constantly plotting for Luffy to find Law.(Or the one where Law learns a thing or two about love.)
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 22
Kudos: 177





	Show me what love is all about

**Author's Note:**

> Just some lawlu fluff here. 
> 
> I apologize in advance for all the mistakes! I also hope the writing isn't too confusing. Please, feel free to let me know your opinions and thoughts!

Luffy doesn’t come naturally into Law’s life. He pistols his way in and earns himself a parking spot inside Law’s mind for twenty-four-seven. Law would like Luffy to drive away, but Luffy doesn’t own a driving license, and Law doesn’t need any more patients in his hospital. So, he allows Luffy to remain parked there.

At least that is the excuse he gives himself, so he can sleep at night.

It’s not like Law hasn’t tried to push Luffy away, god knows how he has tried, but Luffy always finds a way in. And if Law didn’t know how useless Luffy is when it comes to making plans, he would be complimenting Luffy’s mastermind for always knowing just the right way or the right time to catch Law unguarded.

But Law knows that is not the case.

So, he curses at the universe. Or fate. Or whatever deity out there that is constantly plotting for Luffy to find Law.

They live at the same apartment complex. This occupies the first place on the list of reasons why Law curses at the universe.

The second place goes for the fact that Luffy lives two floors above Law, which makes it possible for Law to open the door to the elevator in the morning and be greeted by Luffy’s smile before he goes to work.

And Law knows that most people would get their mood increased by this. But Law isn’t most people. His reactions are increased capillary blood flow in his skin, causing mainly the reddening of his cheeks, and a strange fluttering sensation in his stomach.

Law adds sunscreen to his morning routine and starts taking Dramamine pills more often than not.

One day, Law arrives at the apartment building only to find Luffy standing at the lobby, a tray of freshly baked cookies in hands.

“Hey, Torao, do you want some cookies?”

Law does what he does best.

“I don’t even know you.”

Law expects his scowl to be enough for Luffy to leave him alone, but he learns that day that Luffy doesn’t know boundaries.

“I know your name, you know mine, we say good morning to each other almost every day, and it wouldn’t kill you to eat a cookie.”

“It could. They could be poisoned.”

Luffy laughs and tells Law he is a meanie. Law gives one of his most sadistic smiles and, before he leaves, he tells Luffy he hopes only the most deserving people eat those poisoned cookies.

Later that night, Law opens his apartment door to Corazon.

“Law, I just met your cute neighbor and you’ll never guess! He was giving free cookies! I made sure to grab extras so you could eat them, too.”

Law adds Corazon to the list of things he needs to curse at. He pleads for the cookies to be taken away. Corazon doesn’t listen to his pleas.

He wakes up in the middle of the night and eats the cookies, when all the lights of his apartment are off.

The food becomes a usual thing. Always leftovers, always bite-sized pieces.

Law quickly learns that Luffy works at a restaurant that one of his friends owns.

“It’s the perfect job, really. I get fired at least once a week because of all the plates I break, but I never let any food go to waste, so he always takes me back.”

One day, Law asks why Luffy waits at the apartment lobby with the leftovers when he could just go home. Luffy laughs and tells another crazy client story. Law accepts the change of subject.

Before he sleeps, Law googles the name of the restaurant and saves the address to his notes. For no particular reason.

This time, Law finds Luffy outside of their apartment building. He’s wearing a tuxedo and his hair is for once combed. Law learns that he prefers a carefree, messy Luffy, but he quickly tries to erase that thought.

“My friends are getting married,” is what Luffy says, and Law doesn’t reply with anything, he knows by now when Luffy is done talking and when he has something else to add.

“They are childhood friends, and they’ve been together since forever. It’s a very beautiful love story.”

Law hums in acknowledgement and plays with the keys inside his pocket.

“It must be taxing.”

Luffy frowns, and Law explains himself. “Love. Having to put up with someone else’s whims, important dates. Sharing your life. It must be taxing.”

They study each other for a few seconds, and Luffy breaks out in laughter, the kind where you curve into yourself and hold tight to your belly.

“Why are you laughing,” Law asks, suddenly feeling very exposed.

“Nothing, it’s just funny,” Luffy wipes some of the tears away, “You could probably name every bone inside the human body, but you don’t know the first thing about love.”

Law waits for Luffy to finish his train of thoughts.

“Love should never be taxing.”

He goes home that night and prays for the alcohol to kill all the butterflies living inside his stomach. Annoying little insects.

It is now the beginning of May and Luffy is taking two weeks off work. He told so the last time he met with Law. It’s been a week now, and the elevator feels very empty in the morning, but Law has already shared it with a few other people, so he doesn’t understand why the feeling of emptiness remains.

So to say that he is caught off guard when he takes his lunch break that day and is greeted by Luffy waiting at the hospital’s cafeteria, is a clear understatement.

Luffy explains that he came here to meet with another friend, but apparently, he isn’t working today.

They end up having lunch together.

Law pays for their food, and Luffy asks him about the picture of the young girl inside his wallet. Law tells him to fuck off.

When it’s nearing the end of his shift, Law finds himself with a free schedule and he asks Dr. Kureha, one of the older doctors, if she knows another doctor that goes by the name of Luffy’s friend. The older doctor tells him that the name belongs to a soon-to-be-doctor, someone who’s still studying and, therefore, doesn’t work here.

Law apologizes and explains that he probably didn’t hear the name right. The cafeteria was, indeed, kind of full.

After what was probably one of the longest shifts of his life, Law arrives at his apartment only to find his door unlocked. He quickly grabs Kikoku from where it stands – fixed to the wall above his living room couch – and walks to the kitchen, where he hears some noise coming from.

He comes face to face with a wide eyed Luffy.

“Oh my god, Torao, you scared me! Why didn’t you warn me you were home?”

Law quickly looks around to be sure that he is standing in his kitchen, and that he didn’t just enter a random apartment. But the fact that he is holding his sword tells him that he hasn’t gone crazy yet.

“Shouldn’t I be the one saying that,” Law asks.

“Well, I’m not the one sneaking up on you,” Luffy argues.

“But you are the one standing in my kitchen, uninvited, when I wasn’t even home,” Law counters.

“Oh.” Luffy’s mouth forms an ‘o’ shape and he brings his index finger to rest on his chin, “Now I see how it looks like.”

Luffy begins to explain that he had just arrived at the apartment building earlier that night and was waiting for the lift when he heard a loud thump coming from the stairs behind him. He opened the door to check, and found Corazon lying on the floor.

“Torao, he fell down the stairs!”

“Don’t worry, he’s had worse. Continue.”

Luffy stares puzzledly at Law but moves on to tell that he helped Corazon get up, and that Corazon remembered him from giving him cookies and invited him to have dinner.

“And now he’s at the store buying food because by the looks of it, you haven’t been home in a while and everything in your fridge was gross,” Luffy takes a deep breath and concludes the story.

“More importantly, why did he take the stairs? He should know better by now,” Law inquires.

“I asked the same thing!” Luffy exclaims, and Law looks away from his smile. “Apparently, he’s already lost two jackets ‘cause they got stuck to the elevator’s door and ripped.”

Law snickers. “If that isn’t Corazon.”

They share a comfortable silence and Law begins to freak out by how normal this is. He tries to kick Luffy out, but Corazon arrives back at the same time.

During dinner, they gang up on Law, and Corazon spends about three quarters of the time telling Luffy embarrassing stories about Law.

Luffy begins to frequent his house.

Law would like to have some consistency, he would like to be able to write down in his agenda the days that Luffy is coming, but Luffy doesn’t know the first thing about making a schedule.

There are times when he comes every single day of the week, then he spends a week without showing up. Law is this close to having an aneurysm.

He always brings food. The leftovers become full meals and they quickly become acquainted with each other’s food preferences.

One day, he brings Law a sandwich, and Law asks him to leave and to never come back again.

Luffy does come back, but he makes sure to never bring a sandwich again.

Law doesn’t go to Luffy’s apartment, though.

Luffy invites him a few times, but Law always denies.

Because what would Law do there? Would he sit at the couch? Would he offer Luffy help with the food? Would he choose something for them to watch on the TV? When would it be acceptable for him to leave?

Law doesn’t know.

Also, when Luffy is at his house, Law tells himself that Luffy is the one invading his personal space, and that Law can’t do anything but accept it.

Were Law to go to Luffy’s house instead, he wouldn’t have an excuse to tell himself.

So Luffy keeps going to his house, and never the other way around.

“My friend has a kendo tournament this weekend, and you should come and watch it since you also practice with swords.”

They are currently sitting on the couch, eating the meal of the day, and watching one of the many TV shows that Luffy loves.

Law isn’t really watching it, though, with him being more focused on stealing a few glances at Luffy. It’s only to be sure that Luffy doesn’t drop any food on his couch.

“I only own a sword; you couldn’t possibly know that I ‘practice’ anything with it.”

“Oh, I do know. Corazon’s told me. He’s sent me pictures as proof.”

Law stares dumbfoundedly at him. “Have you two been texting?”

Luffy instantly brightens up. “Yes! He sends the funniest good morning messages!”

Law doesn’t know what new thing he can curse at this time, so he adds Corazon’s name a second time to the list.

It is September when Law meets Ace.

Ace follows him to his car and demands that Law gives him a lift to his work. Law thinks ‘demand’ because, even though Ace asked, he was already entering the car before Law had the chance to answer.

That day, Law learns more than he ever hoped he would about Luffy.

But what intrigued Law the most was that Luffy used to have a lunch shift at the restaurant but, earlier that year, asked to change it to breakfast time, even though he hates waking up early.

Law’s mind connects a few dots, and he feels overwhelmed. He gently asks Ace to get out of his car and to never speak to him again. Law flips Ace off when he says, “You’re definitely Torao,” before leaving his car.

Law can’t help but think that maybe Luffy isn’t as useless at planning things as Law once thought.

And now Law adds Ace to the list.

A few more things begin to make sense to Law and he flees.

He doesn’t see Luffy in two months.

After approximately ten months since the day Luffy introduced himself to Law, Law is now standing, for the first time, in front of Luffy’s door, ringing the bell.

Law has tried to plan what to say, but it never got longer than ‘I’m sorry for disappearing for two months, I can’t be in a relationship, I’m going back to my apartment now.’

All thoughts flee his mind when Luffy opens the door.

“I’m sorry,” is all he manages to say, the rest doesn’t come out.

Luffy studies him for a while, then smiles. “Come in. You’re lucky, today’s lunch was grilled fish.”

Law now understands that all their encounters were a mixture of effort and fate.

He wonders if Luffy also thinks about this.

He allows himself to think about how much he enjoys being here, he allows himself to recognize the reason for the fluttering sensation in his stomach, he allows himself to look at Luffy without having to find an excuse.

And after they’re done eating, Law hears Luffy chuckling. “You know. It’s been almost a year now, but you were my New Year’s resolution.”

Law snickers. “What do you mean?” And he notices Luffy looking sheepishly to the side.

“I made a promise that I would find a way to talk to you. I had a crush on you.”

Law remembers that very first ‘good morning’ and the way he has felt ever since. He thinks about admitting this to Luffy, but it’s still too early for that. He’s only just learned about feelings and accepting them.

So, he asks: “And when did your feelings change?”

And Law realizes how dumb his question was as soon as he sees the amused, almost mocking expression on Luffy’s face. And Luffy doesn’t need to explain himself any further, Law already knows. But Law also knows that Luffy goes after what he wants, and he doesn’t leave things up to fate.

So, Luffy makes sure to answer: “They have never changed.”

Simple, but capable of shaking your whole world. Just like Luffy himself.

And Law remembers how easy Luffy makes it seem. How he puts efforts into things but looks effortless doing them. How quickly he made himself at home with Law and learned about Law’s favorite food and working hours. How he didn’t have to think twice about apologizing Law for disappearing.

Easy. Effortless. Natural.

And then Law remembers that he couldn’t, even if he tried. He doesn’t have the time to pay Luffy a visit during his lunch break and he can’t guarantee that he’ll be home for dinner, or that he won’t disappear again. He never remembers which type of pie Luffy hates. He can’t trust himself to forgive Luffy in case one day Luffy hurts him, too consumed by his own demons to be able to give himself fully to someone else.

He could never give Luffy what he wants.

And that’s what he tells Luffy, to which Luffy replies: “Silly Torao. I would never expect you to give me anything else than what you’re willing to.”

Law has half a mind to scoff. It couldn’t possibly be that easy. “You make it seem like it’s easy. Love.”

“I never said it was easy,” Luffy says, “You think the meaning of love is set in stone, but it’s not. People are different, and so should be the way they express their love. If I expected you to do something that I know isn’t like you, why would I waste my time loving you?”

Law has the urge to flee again. But he remembers that Luffy knows him. Luffy accepts him. Luffy has put on effort to be with him. So, Law asks, almost whispers, “Then, what should love be like?”

“Pfff, like I know!” Luffy manages to say, in between chuckles, “But, I think, it shouldn’t be much different from what we already have going on.”

Law waits, he knows Luffy isn’t done talking. Then, it comes:

“But who am I to say what it feels like, it’s not like I love you or anything,” Luffy gives Law one of his playful grins, “But I think it’s a damn shame you’re not giving me the opportunity to find out.”

All it takes is one more smile from Luffy, and Law doesn’t know how he took so long to figure it out.

Law mentally erases his list of things to curse at and starts a new one: things he is grateful for. Luffy is in the first place.

Law is now greeted by Luffy’s smile before he even gets to brush his teeth.

He learns that love is not easy. He’s still grumpy more often than not, and he has tried to run away a few times.

But he also learns that Luffy adds two spoonsful of sugar to his coffee every morning, and Law starts to do that for him. He learns that Luffy likes to use his free time to get in touch with nature (the so-called adventure) and Law finds himself researching about new parks, hikes, mountains, lakes, beaches, and waterfalls that Luffy has never been to.

He learns that he would do anything to make Luffy happy.

And Luffy always makes sure to tell him that this is more than enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for making it here <3 Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
